This invention relates to the production of methane. In one of its aspects this invention relates to an improved catalyst system for the production of methane. In yet another of its aspects this invention relates to a process for producing methane using a catalyst less susceptible to sulfur poisoning than those systems currently in use.
It is currently becoming more of interest to produce synthesis gases suitable for use as fuel gas for both home and industry. In the production of synthesis gas, for example, by the steam reforming of hydrocarbon and coal char and by blending hydrogen and carbon monoxide, it it often advantageous to mix methane into the synthesis gases to enrich the fuel content of the gases. It has, therefore, become important to find improved processes for the production of methane by synthesis from carbon monoxide and hydrogen.
One of the problems encountered in the synthesis of methane from carbon monoxide and hydrogen is the presence of sulfur in many available feed streams for the processes. The development of methanation catalysts that are less susceptible to sulfur poisoning than catalysts in current use can provide an overall increase in the production of methane during a given period of reaction.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for synthesizing methane from carbon monoxide and hydrogen using a catalyst system of improved effectiveness and less susceptible to sulfur poisoning than the catalyst presently in use.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading this specification and the appended claims.